


Lovers in love

by Chu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu/pseuds/Chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jake are lost in love and in each other. A snapshot into their lives taken at a decidedly romantic interlude~</p><p>"A particularly strong surge of pleasure arched his back even further than before, and brought one of his hands down, searching out the strong, warm grip of his lovers fingers."</p><p>Yes. Basically I just felt like writing something slightly risque for these two~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akitsu_47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitsu_47/gifts).



> What better way to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to one of your Besties than with a healthy dose of OTP porn?
> 
> I think this may possibly have some art to go with it soon! Not sure!

Dirk's hands on his skin were warm, slightly rough, and so very, very familiar. The feeling was electric. No matter how often the touch was repeated, no matter in how many different and varied ways the touch was expressed, it was always the same in the end. There was always the same spark, the same rush of affection. The same feeling of tender, devoted care. The same attention, to his every reaction and need, spoken or silent and of course the same flush of heated excitement that seemed to be the forgone conclusion between the two of them. It was never dull. Then again, there was nothing more arousing than knowing Dirk loved him. Knowing he wanted to make him feel good, great, amazing. Trusting that at every step this was what they both wanted, this was where they wanted to be. He knew himself the undeniable pleasure of seeing Dirk come undone at his touch, he could only imagine that the blonde felt the same way now, in the face of his own undoing! Yes. Knowing that he loved him.. That was potentially the best aphrodisiac of all. 

“I love you...” The words were a quiet breath, barely escaping from his lips as he sighed out his pleasure. 

Dirk's hands roamed slowly up Jake's sides. With every passing moment the touch crept up just a little further and there was nothing Jake could do to stop the gradual arching of his back, not that he was even going to try. It had been a while now since this started, since they'd gotten caught up with kissing, holding, touching and it had escalated, flourished and grown and become an intoxicating encounter all of its own. Dirk's mouth had been on him for a while now, the blondes lips parted around him moving in tandem with his tongue which was pressed against the underside of the hardened flesh, stroking, caressing and pleasuring him with each movement and moment. The pressure and heat were building. There was no sense in denying his excitement, his enjoyment of the situation. Dirk was driving him wild.

“Dirk! Ah- Ah-God!” He drew in a half gasped breath once again. “Ah- Love you!”

Dirks fingers pressed slightly more soundly against his hip in response. He knew. 

Jake was laid out on the bed that they'd been sharing for a while now, on top of the covers, completely naked. His skin was flush with warmth however, despite the slightly chill air of the room they shared. Dirk had pushed his legs apart while they kissed, clothing had vanished a piece at a time, leaving the blonde in nothing but a pair of fitted black boxers, and Jake himself with nothing. He was too fogged and befuddled by pleasure to care regardless. His knees were slightly bent, lifted up enough to allow his feet to rest flat against the mattress, his toes curling in the bed cover, mirroring the gesture of his fingers, gripping the fabric at his sides. Holding on for the sake of life and sanity, but his hold was slipping, both on himself and on the fabric. 

The blondes mouth was warm around him still, every touch, every shift, ever increase in pressure, ever gentle scrape of teeth sent a jolt through him, caused his breath to catch and as everything built elicited ever increasing utterances of pleasure to spill from his lips. Soft words of encouragement, sharp gasps and sudden breaths, sounds that had no real definable name, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, breath and sound muddled and confused in the haze of sensation and stimulation that was an all encompassing mist around his mind.

A particularly strong surge of pleasure arched his back even further than before, and brought one of his hands down, searching out the strong, warm grip of his lovers fingers. Within moments of finding them, his own hand had gripped onto Dirk's, slipping his fingers through Dirks and lacing them very, very tightly together. The hold was comforting, comfortable and grounding. Dirk's hands were familiar. He knew their shape and texture very, very well. He'd always loved them. He moved his other hand down then, brushing his fingers very, very gently over the blondes hair. Slipping them through the smooth, blonde strands. He wasn't tugging them, pulling them, no indeed nothing of the sort. At times he held onto them. But usually he just stroked them gently, lovingly through them. Soft attempted words of love and pleasure still spilled from his lips. All distinction in sound and syllable was lost however. Articulation was no longer possible in the face of such pleasure and love. His fingers tightened around Dirk's, holding him him closer in the only way he really could right now as his hand slipped lower on the blondes head, moving to stroke very, very gently over the back of his neck instead, just at the base of his hairline as each tumbled gasp of pleasure fell from his lips one after the other after the next. 

His attempts at words were a building crescendo as wave after wave of excitement spiraled through him. A tight knot was forming behind his stomach, a hot, tight feeling that told him under no uncertain terms that there was very little resolve left in him and honestly as much enjoyment as he was getting from this, as much as he could quite readily have allowed the situation to continue indefinitely he had no real desire to stop the climax from arriving. He was close to losing it, in reality, he was already lost. His fingers held more tightly than ever onto Dirk's as a rush of pleasure brought slight tremors to his frame. 

The feeling of Dirk's fingers tightening around his own, the blondes other hand squeezing his hip filled him with yet another wave of love or affection for him. He loved him, he loved him so much. He loved the feel of him so close, he loved the way Dirk could make him feel himself. He loved every inch of him so utterly and completely. As the very peak of the climax of their encounter caught him up his fingers fingers pulled sharply at the blondes hair even as his other hand gripped soundly at Dirks hand. A moan was torn from his lips as a wave of tension swept through his body, holding him taught and rigid for just a moment before he quite suddenly relaxed, spilling his passion, lust and desire into the mouth that was still encompassed him. He was silent for a long moment, sharp gasps of breath the only sound as Dirk shifted away from him, up him, and then laid himself down on top of him, a warm, comforting weight. He leant up tiredly, pressing his lips to the blondes cheek, a very quiet mumble of words passing his lips. 

“Lord a fucking live I love you Dirk. I just... That was. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Right then lips and teeth were on his neck and honestly, any further words were over rated...


End file.
